


Late

by Nightimer



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: Officer Lowe is late for his watch and Lightoller is not pleased.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth but life is seriously cutting into my writing time. I will finish my unfinished story, I promise but I had this squishing around my head and I had to write it. Thanks to the reviewer who gave me some helpful writing tips which I tried to implement here.
> 
> The characters are based off the actors portrayals from James Cameron's film and not the actual people. This does contain non-consensual spanking of an adult so if that bothers you, please don't read any further. All mistakes are mine.

A sharp knock on his cabin door startled Lowe out of his dream. He jerked awake and lifted his head off the pillow to stare blearily at the offending door. His mind was still a bit muddled from being forcibly dragged back to wakefulness but the young man had enough presence of mind to realize he couldn't ignore whoever was on the other side of the door.

This was _Titanic's_ first full day sailing across open ocean on her maiden voyage, but it was not the first day for her crew members. Officer Lowe had been aboard since April 4th and had been on duty since April 6th when she set sail from Southampton England. Two more ports of call and two days later, Lowe was beginning to feel the fatigue that plagued most junior officers on a trans Atlantic journey.

 _Titanic's_ seven officers were split into two groups. The senior officers were Chief officer Wilde, first officer William Murdoch, second officer Charles Lightoller, and third officer Herbert Pittman. The junior officers were fourth officer Joseph Boxhall, fifth officer Harold Lowe, and sixth officer James Moody. Each junior officer was paired with a senior officer every watch. The senior officer was the officer of the watch and was in charge, while the junior officer was there to relay the other officer's orders to the engine room and to monitor the helmsmen and compass heading to ensure the ship was on course.

The way the watches were set up on _Titanic_ left the more junior officers with the short end of the stick. While the senior officers worked eight hours on then eight hours off, the more junior officers worked the shorter, but more frequent four hours on and four hours off. That meant that they only had fours of sleep maximum at any one time.

To officer Lowe, it felt like taking a nap in between shifts.

He reluctantly threw back the White Star blanket covering him and sat up, rubbing a hand through his messy mop of hair. There was another rap on the door.

"Just a moment if you please," he called out as he reached for his uniform trousers. There was no way he was going to answer the door in his pajamas. His eye's automatically glanced at the small clock bolted to the dresser top and he felt himself freeze as he read the time. 10:15pm.

"Oh bugger me!" he hissed as he frantically pulled on his uniform. The knocking came again, this time more insistent. Lowe hastily tied his necktie around his collar and stuffed the ends into his vest. he had missed a button hole somewhere but he didn't have the time to fix it. He spun around in a panicky circle as he tried to locate where he had thrown his officer's cap just a few hours before. He finally spotted it under his desk and snatched it up like it had betrayed him. He didn't have time to brush his hair so he smashed the cap down on his head and hoped the cap hid the worst of his disheveled brown locks.

"Mr. Lowe Sir...," a muffled voice called out from the other side of the wooden door as Lowe quickly laced up his boots. He didn't bother answering as he shoved one arm into his jacket and shrugged it over his shoulders. Taking one last glance at himself in the mirror, Lowe grimaced and quickly walked to his cabin door, yanking it open and startling the crewman standing on the other side with his hand poised for another knock.

"Sir!" the surprised crewman began but Lowe brushed by him and yanked the door closed with a bang. He turned and all but ran towards the bridge, buttoning his pea coat as he did. He slowed his pace to a more reasonable one as he turned the corner onto the bridge.

Lightoller was standing by the telemoter, speaking to sixth officer Moody as Lowe nervously approached them. Lightoller's keen gaze zeroed in on him and Lowe felt like a spotlight had just been turned on him. Both officers broke off their conversation and turned to regard him. Lowe felt a lump growing in his throat. They did _not_ look happy.

"Reporting for duty Mr. Lightoller," Lowe said as he stood before them, hands clasped behind his back. Lightoller stared at him for a moment, eyes raking over him from head to toe before momentarily dismissing him to finish his conversation.

"Alright then Mr. Moody, it looks as though your relief has finally arrived. Thank you for covering for Mr. Lowe. As a gesture of his appreciation, he will work an extra hour of your shift to make up for this inconvenience. Isn't that right Mr. Lowe?" Lightoller said as he looked over at the younger man.

"Yes Sir," Lowe said as he nodded towards Moody. "I apologize for my tardiness."

"Thank you," Moody replied before nodding towards Lightoller. "Sir," he said as he turned and made his way past Lowe and out into the cool night, leaving Lowe alone with the other officer.

Unwilling to prolong the reprimand he knew he was about to receive, Lowe met Lightoller's eyes and steeled himself.

"Sir, I apologize again for my...,"

"Inability to tell time?" Lightoller interrupted as he took a step closer towards the younger officer. Lowe lowered his eyes to the deck as he answered.

"I was asleep Sir and I must not have heard the chime," he explained meekly, knowing that his excuse was no excuse at all.

"As should have Mr. Moody been twenty minutes ago!" Lightoller barked, causing Lowe to flinch slightly. "This is the second time you have been late for a watch Mr. Lowe and I am shocked at this most unprofessional behavior," he scolded.

"Yes Sir," Lowe replied as he continued to stare at the deck between them. He stood silently as Lightoller continued to berate him for a full ten minutes on his conduct, his responsibilities as an officer of the White Star Line, and the expectations of his fellow officers. Lowe was keenly aware of the helmsman in the wheelhouse witnessing the entire thing. When Lightoller had finally run out of breath, Lowe was feeling three inches tall. Never before had he received such a thorough dressing down.

"And the next time you appear on this bridge you will be presentable, do I make myself clear?" Lightoller said sternly as he regarded the miserable figure before him. Lowe had hoped that the dimmed lighting on the bridge would have hid any mistakes in his appearance due to his hasty exit from his cabin but he should have known that Lightoller would notice. Lightoller noticed everything that Lowe did.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir," Lowe mumbled as he tried to straighten his jacket, brushing at the sleeves ineffectually.

Lightoller watched him struggle to make himself presentable for a moment before taking pity on him. Although he wouldn't admit it, he did have a soft spot for this quiet young officer and had decided to secretly take him under his wing. The other officers on _Titanic_ already knew each other and some had even served together on other vessels. Officer Lowe was the odd man out and Lightoller could see it was somewhat difficult for the young Welshmen to interact with the other officers as easily as they did with each other. Lightoller felt that the lad just needed a little guidance and he would fit right in.

"Here, let me," he sighed as he reached out for Lowe's tie, smoothly untying the untidy knot.

"Thank you Sir but I...," Lowe began as he raised his hands up to fend off the other officer.

"Be still," Lightoller said as he swatted the younger man's hands down. "We've wasted enough time this watch and I refuse to waste any more by waiting for you to put yourself together."

Lowe lowered his hands and stood awkwardly as Lightoller retied his tie properly. He felt Lightoller unbutton his coat to tuck his tie in and he heard him tisk as he observed the state of Lowe's vest.

"Honestly," Lightoller muttered to himself as he re-buttoned the younger man's vest, then his outer jacket. He patted the jacket into place. "There now, that's much better."

"Thank you Sir," Lowe said as he made to step away. Lightoller's hand around his right wrist pulled him up short and Lowe looked up at him in confusion.

"Hold on lad, you're not quite done," he explained as he pulled off the younger officer's cap and ran one of his large hands through the messy waves, hand combing them into some semblance of order.

"Really now Mr. Lightoller...," Lowe began as he tried to step back from this new indignity. A firm pat to the back of his head stopped him mid sentence and he looked up in surprise at this gentle physical rebuke.

"I said be still," He growled as he once more combed back the younger officer's hair. Lowe could feel his face flush from embarrassment and prayed that the helmsman's attention was glued to the compass in front of him and not on the sight of one of his officer's treating another officer like he was a hopeless child that couldn't even tie his own boot laces. He was relieved when Lightoller, apparently satisfied, placed his hat back firmly on his head.

"I'm afraid that will have to do for now," Lightoller stated as he stepped back and looked Lowe up and down one last time.

"Thank you Sir," Lowe respectfully replied as he waited for Lightoller to give him a signal that he was dismissed and could head to the wheel house to begin his duties.

Lightoller shook his head and turned away, waving a hand at the younger man in 'shooing' gesture.

"You may attend to your duties now Mr. Lowe," Lightoller called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the starboard bridge wing.

"Yes Sir," Lowe answered as he walked back towards the wheel house, fearing how awkward it would be working with the helmsman that had witnessed the whole embarrassing encounter.

"Oh, one more thing Mr. Lowe," Lowe stopped and turned to find that Lightoller had also turned and was regarding him again with those piercing eyes of his. "This will be that last time that you are late for a watch. Is that in any way unclear to you?"

Lowe's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly.

"No Sir," he replied, unsure if that was a satisfactory answer or if Lightoller would demand more. Fortunately that was all the response the older man seemed to require and he turned back around with a quiet, "Good."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lowe skidded to a halt outside the port opening to the navigation bridge. His heart thudded in his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. He was late.

After his discussion with Lightoller, Lowe had been on time, even early for all of his watches. He could see the approval in Lightoller's face and was determined to keep up this new routine. Unfortunately for Lowe, it didn't last. whether it was due to lack of rest, the mantel clock positioned too far away from his bunk, or his unabashed love affair with sleeping, Lowe once more found himself late for a watch. And worse yet, it was Lightoller's. At least Lowe was presentable this time. He was already late. No need to make it worse by showing up untidy again.

Lowe took a few more calming breaths before he squared his shoulders and headed into the lion's den. As if living a real life moment of deja-vu, Lowe walked in to see Lightoller in conversation with Moody. The fading light from the brilliant orange sunset sent glowing shafts of soft light through the bridge windows to mingle with the dark shadows growing larger by the minute. Lightoller spotted him and immediately broke off the conversation. He turned to look at the clock positioned on the back of the wall and Lowe was dismayed to see that he was noting the time.

"You can go," Lightoller ground out as his eyes locked onto Lowe's. The young Welshmen froze. Was he being permanently dismissed? He could feel his heart speed back up.

"I said you can go Mr. Moody," Lightoller repeated as he snapped his fingers at Lowe.

"You, wheel house, _now_ ," his words were clipped with anger and Lowe turned and walked as quickly as his weak legs would permit into the wheel house, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Blimey I wouldn't want to be in your shoes," the sailor at the helm said as he regarded the flustered officer. Lowe quickly looked at him in surprise before turning back to the windows of the wheel house that allowed him to see into the navigation bridge.

"That makes two of us," he replied as he nervously wrung his hands. What was Lightoller thinking? Was he going to let this go and hope it never happens again? Was he going to report him to the captain? Was he going to come in here and give him another tongue lashing directly in front of the helmsman this time? What was he going to do? Lowe was going to worry himself into a state if he wasn't careful. After all, what was the worst thing Lightoller could do to him?

Lowe watched as Moody quickly left the bridge. He lost sight of Lightoller as the officer made his way to the wheel house and both he and the helmsman jumped in surprise when the wheel house door opened and slammed into the wall from the force of Lightoller's push.

Lightoller marched in and Lowe took several steps back. The helmsman gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. If the situation wasn't so serious Lightoller would have found the identical looks of fright on their faces amusing. Instead he pointed a finger at Lowe.

"Don't you move," he commanded before turning his attention to the helmsman. "You, take the wheel on the bridge," he ordered, pointing towards the wheel on the navigation bridge that was usually only used when docking or undocking."And no matter what you hear, you are not to turn around or leave your post, is that clear?"

The Helmsman nodded his head, eye's wide as he quickly dashed off his pedestal and towards the door.

"Remember, do not turn around," Lightoller called after him as the helmsman jerked the door open and dashed through it, closing it so fast the door rattled in it's frame for a moment.

Lowe's stomach fell and his mouth was suddenly too dry. Dear God Lightoller was going to kill him. Lowe quickly backed himself against the wall and raised his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Sir, please wait, I can explain...," Lightoller didn't give him the chance as he stalked over to him. Without saying a word, Lightoller reached out and grabbed Lowe by one of his wrists and yanked him away from the wall. He yanked the startled young officer to his left side and released his wrist to transfer his grip to the back of his uniform collar. He pulled the young man's upper body down, bending Lowe over at the waist.

Lowe stumbled as he was pushed down and would have lost his balance if it wasn't for the strong arm Lightoller wrapped over his lower back and under his stomach, pulling him tightly against his side. Lowe's hands automatically searched for something to grab onto and they settled on gripping the trousers of Lightoller's left leg.

Lightoller shifted his weight onto his right foot and positioned his left leg a little further forward so some of the younger officer's weight was supported by it instead of being held up completely by Lightoller's left arm wrapped around his waist. When he was sure he had a secure hold on the other man, Lightoller flipped up the back of Lowe's coat, shoving it up and under his restraining arm to keep it from falling back, exposing the tightly stretched seat of his trousers.

Lowe opened his mouth to protest when a sharp smack landed directly on the center of his rear. The sudden and unexpected pain caused him to suck in a gasp of air instead. Another slap hit him on his right cheek and this time Lowe was able to gasp out a pained ow. He twisted and tried to stand up but the grip around his waist was too tight and he received several hard slaps across the backs of his thighs for trying.

"OW! Sir please! What are you doing?!" Lowe cried out as Lightoller continued to bring his hand down smartly all over the younger officer's backside.

"Thought it would be obvious by now," Lightoller answered as he struggled to hold Lowe down. He whacked the squirming man harshly across his lower buttocks several times and was rewarded with a pained yelp.

"You can't do this! Let me up!" Lowe cried out as Lightoller put as much force as he could into his swing, bringing his hand down with a resounding smack over and over.

"From where I'm standing it would appear that I can," he replied as he quickly readjusted the smaller man against his side.

Lowe was shocked into silence as Lightoller continued to swat him. Over and over the large hand fell and the wheel house was filled with the sound of flesh hitting cloth. Lightoller wasn't holding back either and Lowe found himself flinching at every punishing smack. Of all the ways Lowe had expected this to go, he never envisioned this scenario. Here he was, an officer on the grandest ship in the world and he was bent over, getting the thrashing of a lifetime by his superior officer.

"let me up!" he cried out as he twisted the fabric of the other man's trouser leg in his hands.

"Eventually," was the only response he got as Lightoller concentrated on blistering his backside.

Lowe's breathing began to hitch as the pain mounted in his hindquarters. Lightoller was no longer replying to any of his pleas or curses and Lowe found himself shifting his weight in an attempt to avoid the smacks. Every time he tried to push himself up, Lightoller would squeeze him tightly against his side and swat him several times on his upper thighs in response. The slaps to his thigh's seemed to sting more then any others and Lowe quickly gave up on trying to stand. The bent over position he was in was awkward and Lowe found himself leaning more and more against Lightoller's side, his hands braced against the other officer's leg.

As the thrashing continued, Lowe tried to still his movements and quiet his sounds of distress, hoping the lack of reaction would make Lightoller stop. He bit his lower lip as Lightoller's focus returned to his lower backside where buttock met thigh. How long could Lightoller keep this up? Lowe could feel the other man breathing heavier and knew he was really exerting himself, although the pain in his rear was indication enough.

Lowe gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain steadily increased. He just knew that he was going to have a difficult time sitting after this. He took in a deep breath and immediately felt Lightoller's arm tighten around him, no doubt thinking he was trying to get up again. Lowe steeled himself for the retaliatory swats to the backs of his thighs but Lightoller seemed to realize that Lowe wasn't actively trying to get up and resumed spanking him.

"What's going on here?" Both Lowe and Lightoller were momentarily startled into stillness at the sound of first officer Murdoch's voice.

Lowe immediately tried to push himself up but once again Lightoller squeezed him against him and landed four sharp slaps across his thighs, causing the younger man to cry out in surprise and pain. Shocked and embarrassed to be seen like this in front of yet another officer, Lowe kicked a foot sharply into the deck in frustration. Searing pain across his thighs caused him to relinquish his grip on Lightoller's trouser leg and grip the sides of his cap, pulling it down as far as it would go as he hissed at the discomfort.

"Well?" Murdoch questioned again and Lowe was stunned to hear no outrage or concern in his voice, just mild curiosity. Lowe couldn't see the other officer because Lightoller had him pinned with his head facing the other door, but he imagined him standing there with his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side.

"I'm just reinforcing the importance of punctuality to Mr. Lowe here." He heard Lightoller say as he adjusted his grip on Lowe's waist. He felt Lightoller rest his hand on his backside and Lowe was surprised at how warm Lightoller's hand felt through his trousers.

"I take it this wasn't the first time Mr Lowe was late for a watch?" Lowe hated how normal Murdoch sounded.

"No, I'm afraid not. Hence the need for reinforcement," Lightoller replied with a light swat to Lowe's already tender backside, making him jerk in surprise.

"Well, I'll let you get on with it I suppose. Give him one for me will you Mr. Lightoller?"

"Yes Sir," Lightoller said as Lowe heard the wheel house door close behind the first officer. He yelped in pain as Lightoller raised his hand and brought it down hard dead center. It was hardest one yet and Lowe would later swear it brought tears to his eyes.

"What was that for?" Lowe complained as he tried to control his breathing.

"That one was from Mr. Murdoch," he answered casually as he brought his hand down again and again, causing the pain to blossom once more after the short respite. Lowe groaned and hung his head, once more reaching for the comfort and support of Lightoller's pant leg. At one point he had tried to cover his rear with his hand in a desperate attempt to stop the swats but Lightoller had simply grabbed his hand, rapping the back of it sharply several times, before pushing it back down. He followed that up with more smacks to Lowe's thighs and the younger man abandoned any further attempts to shield himself.

Just when Lowe was beginning to think that Lightoller was going to spank him for the whole watch, the older man finished Lowe's thrashing with four of the hardest swats yet that left the fifth officer's backside tingling. Lowe felt Lightoller shift beside him and the arm that had been restraining him in his bent over position, now maneuvered under him to help him stand back up. With some difficulty Lowe straightened up and immediately brought his hands to his rear, rubbing furiously at the sting that only seemed to intensify with every little movement. He took a few steps back from his punisher and watched out the corner of his eye as Lightoller shook his right hand out before rubbing it with his left.

"You didn't have to do that," Lowe said, his words full of resentment. Lightoller looked at him as he continued to rub his hand.

"And you didn't have to be late for your watch now did you?" he replied as he let his hands fall to his sides.

"No but...," Lightoller cut him off with a poke to the chest. Lowe stared at him with wide eyes.

"I warned you Mr. Lowe and you chose to ignore that warning. You have a responsibility to this ship, her passengers, her crew, and yourself to be on time for your watch. What we do is important and I will not let you ruin your career over something so trivial as tardiness." He punctuated his sentence with a particularly sharp poke to Lowe's chest that had the younger man wincing.

"And if lighting the seat of your trousers on fire helps to get the message through that thick head of yours then I'm going to do it. Understand?" he questioned, the look in his eyes clearly implying that if Lowe didn't agree, then there was going to be a round two.

"Yes Sir, I understand," Lowe said as he continued to rub at his sore behind.

"Good. I will assume from here on out you will not be tardy for anymore of your watches," Lightoller said as he eyed the miserable fifth officer before him. "Am I correct?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Lightoller, it won't happen again," he answered as he looked anywhere but at the man before him.

"Glad to hear that because the next time it happens I will take my belt off and strap you for every minute you are late." Lowe's eyes shot towards his.

"No Sir! I give you my word that wont be necessary!" Lowe put out his hand in a pleading gesture.

"Let us hope not Mr. Lowe," Lightoller said as he turned towards the door and opened it. "Now back to work Mr. Lowe if you please."

Lightoller sent the helmsman back to the wheel house and Lowe spent the entire time trying to avoid his questioning gaze. Lowe made a promise to himself that he would never be late for anything on this ship ever again as he watched the last of the sunset disappear over the horizon. A cough to his right startled him out of his thoughts.

"So about all that hollering earlier...," the helmsman began. Lowe reached up and pulled down his cap as far as it would go to shield his eyes as he let out a long suffering sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny note, fifth officer Lowe was actually late to the sinking of Titanic! When Titanic hit the iceberg, all the officers were sent for but Lowe states that no one came to wake him up and he only knew something was wrong after a crewman accidentally smacked his window while trying to uncover a lifeboat and the sound woke him up. I think it was around 12:30 when he woke up and went out on deck, some 50 minutes after Titanic struck the berg. Not exactly sure of the time but he was definitely late!


End file.
